My little Haiku: This thing will be really weird
by Maniak
Summary: A short collection of Haikus regarding the show, the episodes, the fandom and if possible even more
1. Season 1 part 1 of 2

**My little Haiku **

**Summarization is fun**

**I hope it doesn`t suck.**

Disclaimer: My little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro Studio and Lauren Faust, I don`t make any kind of profit by writing this little thing and hope everyone has its fun with it.

**Season 1 (Part 1)  
><strong>

**Mare in the Moon**  
>Twilight shall make friends<br>Fate of world on her shoulders,  
>Nightmare Moon returns.<p>

**Elements of Harmony**  
>Searching Elements,<br>six ponies become friends fast.  
>Taste the rainbow, bitch!<p>

**The Ticket Master**  
>Tickets for Gala<br>Make others kiss Twilight`s ass.  
>All get invited.<p>

**Applebuck Season**  
>Harvest season starts<br>Applejack doesn`t get rest.  
>Result: Baked Bads.<p>

**Griffon the Brush Off**  
>Pranks are harmless fun.<br>Griffon makes Fluttershy cry.  
>Off with her head, now!<p>

**Boast Busters**  
>Trixie is large ham.<br>Ursa Minor attacks town.  
>Mustaches for the boys.<p>

**Dragonshy**  
>Dragon takes a nap.<br>As he dares to hurt her friends,  
>Fluttershy gets pissed.<p>

**Look before you sleep**  
>Slumber party at night.<br>Two friends bicker all the time.  
>Tree crashes through window.<p>

**Bridle Gossip**  
>Zebra talks in rhymes.<br>Everypony thinks it`s cursed.  
>All they need is bath.<p>

**Swarm of the Century**  
>Parasprites are cute,<br>but eat everything in sight.  
>Polka saves the day.<p>

**Winter Wrap Up**  
>Twilight wants to help.<br>Winter Wrap Up is hard work.  
>Yay, bureaucracy!<p>

**Call of the Cutie**  
>Apple Bloom is sad.<br>Wants to get her Cutie Mark.  
>Instead makes new friend.<p>

**Fall Weather Friends**  
>Two friends compete.<br>Both lose the race in the end.  
>Twilight makes fifth place.<p> 


	2. Season 1 Part 2 of 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2. Again, all rights of MLP:FiM belong to Hasbro and Faust.**  
><strong>

**Season 1 (Part 2 of 2)**

**Suited for Success**  
>Rarity makes clothes.<br>Others want them changed in style.  
>God are they ugly!<p>

**Feeling Pinkie Keen**  
>Pinkie Sense is weird.<br>Twilight tries to understand.  
>In the end gives up!<p>

**Sonic Rainboom**  
>Rainbooms are awesome.<br>Oh my gosh, Dash best flyer.  
>Fluttershy screams „yay"<p>

**Stare Master**  
>Babysitting kids.<br>Cockatrice stared shitless hard.  
>Twi stoned all the time.<p>

**The Show Stoppers**  
>Sweetie Bell and friends<br>Try their best at talent show.  
>Who brought back 80s?<p>

**A Dog and Pony Show**  
>Dogs kidnap pony.<br>Whining makes them all crazy.  
>Rarity gets jewels.<p>

**Green Isn`t Your Color**  
>Let the magic work!<br>Rarity gets envious.  
>Modeling is shit.<p>

**Over a Barrel**  
>Wild West pony style.<br>Bufallos replace indians.  
>Some think that`s racist.<p>

**A Bird in the Hoof**  
>There is an ill bird.<br>Fluttershy tries to help it.  
>Celestia`s pet sucks.<p>

**The Cutie Mark Chronicles**  
>It is flashback time.<br>See how the cast got their marks.  
>Oh god they look cute!<p>

**Owl`t Well that Ends Well**  
>Spike feels rejected.<br>All cause some owl showed up.  
>He gets not replaced.<p>

**Party of One**  
>Friends act suspicious.<br>Pinkie gets all paranoid.  
>Cupcakes now canon?<p>

**The Best Night Ever**  
>It is Gala time.<br>Worst night they could imagine.  
>End of season one.<p> 


	3. The songs of the show

**A/N: **

**This time you see  
>Haikus based on the show`s songs.<br>17 at all.  
><strong>

All copyrights again belonging towards Hasbro, Lauren Faust and whoever else owns them.**  
><strong>

**Show Opening**  
>It starts out so soft.<br>I started to fear the worst.  
>Then it became cool.<p>

**Giggle at the Ghostly**  
>Pinkie starts to sing.<br>All are just like „what the fuck!"  
>And dear Lord, it works!<p>

**It`s the best place for me**  
>Dreaming of Gala.<br>Pinning her tail on pony.  
>Looks like kid`s birthday.<p>

**Twilight is my bestest friend**  
>Cheering for Twilight.<br>Sad attempt to get ticket.  
>Twilight gets annoyed.<p>

**A hop skip and jump**  
>Just move up your rump.<br>Not the way some perverts think!  
>Fluttershy, just jump!<p>

**Song of Zecora**  
>Zecora sucks song.<br>Pinkie is hysterical.  
>Fluttershy remix.<p>

**Winter Wrap Up**  
>Winter has to end.<br>Bringing spring by cleaning up.  
>All science is lost here.<p>

**Cupcakes**  
>Pinkie`s recipe.<br>But she missed an ingredient.  
>Where`s the cup of Dash?<p>

**The Art of the Dress**  
>Rarity works hard.<br>Tries to fullfill friends wishes.  
>Tongue in cheek joke here.<p>

**Hush now quiet now**  
>A sweet lullaby.<br>Sweetie Bell wants to sing to.  
>She gospel`s it up!<p>

**Cutie Mark Crusaders**  
>In old 80s style,<br>Three fillies sing who they are.  
>It`s so bad it`s good.<p>

**Gotta share and care**  
>Attempted peace song<strong>.<strong>  
>It is considered awful.<br>Reprise causes war.

**So many wonders**  
>Young Fluttershy sings.<br>Beats every Disney princess  
>just by one number.<p>

**Singing Telegram  
><strong>Gummy has birthday.  
>Everypony invited.<br>Exhausted Pinkie.**  
><strong>

**At the Gala**  
>Everypony sings.<br>They all have plans for the night  
>Spike is left alone.<p>

**I am at the Grand Galloping Gala**  
>Pinkie excited!<br>He`s a jolly good fellow  
>did inspire this song.<p>

**Pony Pokey**  
>Used to lighten mood.<br>Octavia is not amused.  
>No one`s gonna cheer.<p>

**A/N:**

** Hope you enjoyed it**.  
><strong>Comments would be nice to get.<br>Characters are next.**


End file.
